Body, Mind, Soul, and Magic
by Aliza Hope
Summary: Harry gets a letter from his account manager the night his name comes out of the goblet of fire. Now he's a lord and betrothed. With love and adventure ahead of him, Harry quite happily changes to be the man he should have been. Dumbledore/Weasley bashing Good!Fred/George/Ginny Powerful/animagus/independent!Harry[Harry P., N. Tonks][Hermione G., Neville L.][Ginny W., Draco M.] OOC
1. No More!

No More!

Harry Potter lay on his bed, angry with Ronald Weasley. After his name had come out of the bloody goblet, Ron had become jealous. Why? Harry had no bloody idea! He wasn't real sure what Hermione thought and, truthfully, he hoped she didn't react like Ron.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Harry looked at the window. There was an owl there. A handsome barn owl looked at him, holding a scroll in its talons. Harry jumped up and rushed to the window to open it. The owl held out its leg and Harry took the scroll. When the owl was free of its burden, it flew off. Harry unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Sharpclaw. I am the Potter account manager and I find that it is my job to inform you that there are persons stealing from your vaults. It is also my job to inform you that now that you are a Tri-wizard champion you are, essentially, an adult because the rules say that only an adult can compete, As the Potter family is a noble and most ancient house you will need to claim your inheritance and your head of house._

_Before you do, I must inform you what claiming your inheritance and head of house will do for you. First, you will be an adult, which means, you get to choose where you live. Second, you can demand a trial for anybody. Third, if somebody attacks you, anybody in your house, or anybody protected by your house; you can deal with him or her any way that you want to and it is perfectly legal. Attacks can include physically, sexually, magically, and verbally._

_One last thing you should know. You are betrothed. That is all I can tell you at the current time. You must come to Gringotts so we can speak._

_Sincerely,_

_Sharpclaw_

_P.S. I'm almost positive the last Lord Potter slept on the couch for a month because of your betrothal._

Harry stared at the piece of parchment. Him? A lord? Really? He could hardly believe it and all because his name came out of that bloody goblet. Harry sat on his bed to ponder on what to do.

He had many questions. Who was stealing from his vaults? Vault**s**? Did he have more than one? Could he really leave the Dursleys? Could he really demand a trial for anybody? Could he "deal" with Snape and Malfoy? Who was he betrothed to?

Did he want to become a lord?

Yes, yes he did. Anything was worth getting away from the Dursleys. He would never tell anybody that though.

Harry took a deep breath and pressed the seal with his thumb. He felt a quick, sharp pain in his thumb then he pulled it away.

Several minutes later another owl was tapping on his window. Harry took the second scroll and the great horned owl flew off. Harry unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_ Congratulations on your emancipation. We need to discuss your account so would you please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. I know that you cannot apperate as of yet, so I have made this scroll a port-key. It will take you to the top step of Gringotts. It cannot travel through the Hogwarts wards so you will have to go to Hogsmeade before you can come here. The activation code is "Lord Potter."_

_Sincerely, _

_Sharpclaw_

Harry grinned. He was now Lord Potter. He was an adult. He could do whatever he wanted. But he was currently too tired to do anything so he placed the scroll in his bedside table and locked it and placed a sticking charm on it that only he could remove. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Harry fell asleep wondering whom he was betrothed to and hoping beyond hope that it wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke last the next morning. When he opened the curtains around his bed, Neville was the only one still in the dorm and he looked like he wouldn't be for very much longer. Harry had to act fast.

"Neville?"

"Yes, Harry?" Neville said.

"I have a meeting with my account manager at Gringotts today and I need your help on what to wear," Harry said. Neville pondered that for a second.

"Well, my gran always had me wear my best robes when we went to see our account manager so that's what I suggest," Neville informed Harry.

"My best robes are the dress robes that were on our supply list this year," Harry frowned.

"That's perfect," Neville grinned.

"Thanks. And Neville, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anybody about this," Harry said. Neville nodded and left their dorm.

Harry knew it would be very stupid if he wore his dress robes out of his dorm. He would have to be very Slytherin today. He pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and a muggle sweater with his trainers. He emptied his school bag and put his dress robes in the bag instead. He removed the sticking charm on his bedside table and put the scroll in his bag along with the Marauders' Map. He put his wand in his pocket and walked out of his dorm, his bag on his shoulder.

On his way out of the common room, he ran into Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! Sorry," Harry said.

"Where are you going, Harry?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go," Harry said.

"Harry, we have to study," Hermione protested.

"I know. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you later, I promise. Bye," Harry said then ran off.

Harry ran to the third floor and straight to the one-eyed witch statue. He pulled out the Marauders' Map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map revealed itself to him. He made sure he was alone before tapping the statue and saying, "Dissendium." The passage opened and Harry slid in.

Harry tracked himself on the map so he could tell when he was out of the wards. Once he was, he pulled on his emerald green robes, put the map in an inside pocket and his wand in a pocket in his trousers. He put his muggle clothes in his bag and deposited it on the floor before taking hold of the scroll.

"Lord Potter," Harry said, strongly. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and a second later he was deposited – rather gracefully – on the top steps of Gringotts. Harry grinned, proud of himself for sticking the landing, before he walked into the great, white bank.

All Harry had to do was enter the back before a goblin approached him. "Come with me, Lord Potter, Sharpclaw awaits," the goblin said. Harry followed him through low-ceilinged, winding corridors to an office. Another goblin sat behind the desk.

Harry placed his right hand – open and with palm down – on his chest – over his heart – and gave a slight bow to the goblin. The goblin did the same.

"Welcome, Lord Potter. I am Sharpclaw, your account manager," the goblin said.

"Hello Account Manager Sharpclaw. I must ask you to call me Harry. I feel we will be spending a lot of time together," Harry said.

"Then I must ask you to call me Sharpclaw. Please sit. We have much to talk about." Harry and Sharpclaw sat. "Ask any questions you may have, Harry, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Alright. Who's stealing from my vaults?" Harry asked.

"I believe this may come as a shock and I don't blame you if you become angry," Sharpclaw started. "Albus Dumbledore is stealing from your vaults. Every year he takes 300,000 galleons." Harry's temper was beginning to flare. "He keeps 100,000 for himself. He gives 150,000 to the Weasley family and the last 50,000 goes to the Dursley family for your upkeep," Sharpclaw finished. Harry's magic was flaring around him. His eyes were glowing an eerie green as he stared at Sharpclaw.

"Please tell me more," Harry's voice was as cold and as hard as ice.

"Mister Dumbledore pays the Weasley family to be friends with you. The only ones that are willingly nice to you are Fred, George, and Ginevra Weasley. The Dursley family are given 50,000 for your upkeep but they use it for their own son."

Harry's temper had calmed down some when he found out about the twins and Ginny. When Sharpclaw had finished speaking he had been taking deep breaths to keep his temper under control.

"Ruin the Weasley family. I don't care what you do, just ruin them," Harry growled.

"And what of Fred, George, and Ginevra?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Start up a trust fund for each of them. Put 1,000,000 galleons into each and every year add 1,000 galleons to each until they graduate," Harry said.

"It will be done," Sharpclaw said. "And what of the Dursleys?" Harry grinned maliciously.

"I will take care of them. Now, I'm sorry but I really had to ask that. I had originally planned on asking for an inheritance test first. Could we possibly do that now?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Sharpclaw answered. He pressed a button on his desk then pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, a bowl of ink, and a wicked sharp dagger. "All you have to do is cut your palm and let the blood fall into the bowl. The magic of the bowl will heal your hand when it has enough blood," Sharpclaw said, handing over the dagger. Harry placed the dagger on his palm and sliced his skin. He let the blood fall into the bowl. It was two minutes later when is hand healed.

Sharpclaw put the quill in the bowl and mixed the blood and ink. Another minute later and he placed it on the parchment and let it run its course. It took a full ten minutes for the writing to stop. Sharpclaw handed it to Harry.

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Son of Lily Nicole Potter (__née__ Evans) and James Charlus Potter_

_Magic bound – 75% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Mind obliviated – 53 times by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Love Potion – small doses everyday tied to Ginevra Molly Weasley by Ronald Billius Weasley – potions made by Molly Vix Weasley (__née Prewett)_

_Loyalty Potion – large doses everyday tied to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by Ronald Billius Weasley – potions made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Malnourishment by Petunia Heather Dursley (__née__ Evans) and Vernon Brian Dursley_

_Beatings by Vernon Brian Dursley and Dudley Donald Dursley_

_Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Primary heir to Potter house_

_Primary heir to Peverall house_

_Primary heir to Gryffindor house_

_Primary heir to Slytherin house by rite of conquest_

_Primary heir to Gaunt house by rite of conquest_

_Secondary heir to Black house – appointed by Sirius Orion Black_

_Betrothal contracts – Bones house to Potter house (can be rejected) – Greengrass house to Black house (For primary heir and can be rejected) – Nymphadora Astrid Tonks to Harry James Potter (cannot be rejected – signed in blood quill by Lord James Charlus Potter and Theodore William Tonks)_

_Seats in Wizengamot – 4 – Potter house, Peverall house, Gryffindor house, and Slytherin house_

_Votes in Wizengamot – 4 – Potter house, Peverall house, Gryffindor house, and Slytherin house_

_Regents in Wizengamot – Potter house – Jefferson Ramson Thomson (appointed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) – Black house – Luscious Abraxus Malfoy (appointed by Arcturus Asterion Black)_

_Alliances – Bones house, Longbottom house, Lovegood house, Abbott house, Greengrass house, and Davis house_

_Protecting – Tonks house, Sirius Orion Black_

_Broken Alliances – Weasley house (broken by Abraxious Arthur Weasley in 1875), Malfoy house (broken by Draconis Alterion Malfoy in 1436), Lestrange house (broken by Isabella Amelia Lestrange (__née Crabbe) in 1313)_

Harry blinked twice. Did he read that right? Was he really the primary heir to three most ancient and revered houses? Was Ron really giving him love and loyalty potions? What the bloody hell was a horcrux?

"Okay, I have a lot of questions but there is one thing I want to know. Did my parents have a will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they did. Do you wish to see it?" Sharpclaw said. Harry nodded. Sharpclaw pressed a button and pulled a piece of parchment out of the drawer and handed it to Harry.

_I, Lord James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I, Lady Lily Nicole Potter __(__née Evans), being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you 5,000,000 galleons and the guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter. Mischief managed, Padfoot._

_To Lord Frank Oliver Longbottom and Lady Alice Melissa Longbottom __(__née Lightwood), we leave you 500,000 galleons and the guardianship of our son if Sirius is unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Frank and Alice._

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave you 5,000,000 galleons – buy yourself some nice stuff, Remus, you deserve it – and the whole of Lily's personal library at Lily's Pad. We wish Harry could go to you, Remus, but unfortunately he can't due to your furry little problem. Mischief managed, Moony._

_To Peter Arnold Pettigrew, we leave you nothing but the knowledge that you are the reason that we are dead and Harry has to grow up without us. Good-bye, Wormy._

_To Minerva Athena McGonagall, we leave you 100,000 galleons and the guardianship of Harry if Sirius and Frank and Alice are unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Minnie._

_To Poppy Alexandra Pomfrey, we leave you 100,000 galleons and the guardianship of Harry if Sirius, Frank and Alice, and Minerva are unable or unwilling to care for him. Mischief managed, Poppy._

_To Harry James Potter, we leave you everything else and our permission for you to be emancipated as soon as possible. We love you, Harry, and we're sorry you had to grow up without us. Mischief managed, Pup._

_**Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, and brother-in-law, Vernon Dursley!**_

_We love you all – except you, Peter – and hope you live a wonderful life. And finally, mischief managed._

_Lord James Potter_

_Lady Lily Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Lady Alice Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry's eyes were watering by the end. He would fix this. For them, for his parents, he would fix this. He would start with the Death Eaters. He would ruin them and then he would scare them so much that they would leave the country or he would have them killed.

He would then move on to Voldemort himself. He wouldn't just kill the self-proclaimed lord. No, Harry would _destroy _the man – no, the creature – that killed his parents without a thought. There would be nothing left of Voldemort. No body, no soul, no magic, no dignity. Voldemort would be **destroyed.**

Finally, Harry would get to the people that had dared to cross the Potter family. He would ruin them, too, financially and socially. They would lose everything. They would set an example to people who wish to wrong the Potter house. He would make sure people knew that you didn't mess with the Potters because they would_ destroy _you.

Harry'd had enough! No more! No more! No more would he be pushed around. No more would he be manipulated. No more would anyone even think to wrong him.

**NO MORE!**


	2. AN

AN: I hate these things but I need to do one.

First: I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so I'll do that now. I DON'T own Harry Potter. I never have and I never will.

Second: I plan to update this once a week but unfortunately I don't have the chapter ready yet, plus I'm going to Texas with my mom and great aunt for the week so I won't update till next week. But, I promise, I'll have 2-3 chapters for you when I do update.

Third: I'm having trouble with Ginny's pairing. I know I want to give her a pairing but I don't know who. Truthfully, the choice of Dean was a snap decision and I don't really like it and I found out why they broke up. Apparently Dean Thomas has a small dick. So, if you have a suggestion, any suggestion, for Ginny's pairing tell me, as long as it isn't Harry or Neville.

Fourth: There will NOT be a smut in this story. I couldn't write a smut to save my life. I've never had sex myself so I certainly can't write about somebody having sex. Don't judge me. I'm not married and I plan to wait until I am before I have sex.

Fifth (and last): I find this is the perfect opportunity for me to respond to reviews.

**whatweareafreaidof: ****These type of story don't make any sence. They would not know who made a love poition or. Who got the money If it went to the weasly family. Ron save Harry life. Why would he do that just for money**

This review don't make any sence.

Okay first of all, I counted three spelling errors in your review and sorry if I sound like a grammar Nazi, actually I'm not. Second, you're an asshole. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. You're just an asshole. Third, if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. I write for my own pleasure so don't dis my story. And finally, bye, hope you have a good day. Ha kidding. BYE!

**cruisechick: **I'm not going to be mean to you. That's only for people who flame me. Thank you for your review. Neville is going to be with Hermione. Harry is going to be with Tonks. Once again, thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read. Bye.

**HPMarvel: **Thank you for your review. I can't wait for more either.

**ThunderClaw03: **Thank you for your review and advice. I don't think I'll get up to an M rating but if I do could you please tell me. I did, however make the rating T, just in case. Thank you again.

**rfrymanjr: **Thank you and I'll continue as soon as I can.

**Katzztar: **First, I want you to know that I'm not trying to be mean to you, I'm just telling you why I did it this way. Next, I understand where you're coming from, I really do just let me explain a little bit. Last, I DESPISE Pettigrew. I do. I hate him. I have the rest of his very short life planned out and ask that you let me have my fun with the rat. If you stop reading then that's okay with me but this is the way I'm doing it and I ain't changing it. Please understand and continue reading.

**crazyjim87: **Thank you for the advice but I feel I should tell you that I let spell check take care of the technicalities of spelling. Thank you, again.

**dude**: Thank you for the advice but I wrote it how I wished to write it.

**serenityselena: **I'm eagerly awaiting to write more.

**bigblue2289:** I can't wait to write a pissed off powerful Harry.

**senpen banka: **Okay so this is going to be hard for me to explain. The goblins, a powerful magical race are very nosy. They learn things that they probably shouldn't and they make sure to tell the people that need to know. This is also a good opportunity to explain the inheritance test. It is actually more like an health test with the inheritance and the other stuff added in. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to read.

**michelleleighton: **As soon as possible. I promise and I'll have 2-3 chapters for you.

**Wandless Wizard: **Harry really didn't care how much he had in his vaults to give to Fred, George, and Ginny as long as they got something so they wouldn't be completely ruined as well. Harry rewards those who help him.

**marcus nightfire: **I am flattered, truly. Thank you so much. I can't wait to write more.

** . .86: **Thank you. I will update as soon as possible.

**Darth Roxas: **Looking forward to writing more.

Thank you all for your kind reviews and advice. I truly appreciate it. I best get going. I have a lot to do today before I have to leave in the morning. I will see you all next week. Bye.


End file.
